


Once Upon A Midwinter Nightmare

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Drinking, Gen, Hurt Malcolm Bright, Lies, Nightmares, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, Planet Earth is blue and there's nothing I can do.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Martin Whitly
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Once Upon A Midwinter Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



Martin lies. He also tells the truth; especially when he knows the truth is worse than fiction. Malcolm grimaces as he knocked back the glass, the whiskey burning down his throat. He looked wounded, broken. His mind was wandering to that dark place. What if he was a killer, like his father?

He tries to drink away the doubt. The first splash of whiskey on his tongue burned like a fire. He drinks to keep the nightmares away. The darkness that crawls into his mind and taunts him of what his fate is to become. He brought the bottle up to his lips, swallows down the burn. He drinks until his vision blurs and his mind is lost in a fog.

Still, he drinks more, too much until his stomach coils sickly, and he gagged, heaving. He invisions the blade in his hand and a body on the ground at his feet, a twisted smile on his face.

He shakes off the thoughts, slams back another shot of whiskey. He fingers clench around the glass in his hand, squeezing so hard his knuckles turn white. Exhausted, he goes to bed, yet as the sun sets, the nightmares come.

Malcolm's dreams are of his family lost, jagged pale scars on their splintered hearts. He dreams of a sister he could not save, even as he reaches out a hand to pull her to safety, away from his murderous father, but his fingers slip away, and she is lost to the knife.

His mother screams for him to run, but he stands frozen in terror as his father thrusts the knife into his mother. His wailing sob fill their home as Jessica screams. He sobs in sorrow as his father stands over his mother, her eyes glassy with tears as she takes her last breath. The dream shifts and he is in a boneyard, his father's hunting grounds, mounds of rotten skulls, broken bones and bloody hearts have him agape.

He wakes in a sweat, crying, the nightmares are crippling, constricting vice tight around his ribs as tears fall down his cheeks.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1094948.html?thread=114473508#t114473508)


End file.
